50 Days of Glee
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: 50 Day Challenge.  Different genres, different pairings.  Will be updated daily...hopefully. I will also change the character listing for each chapter so you'll be able to tell what paring it is each day.
1. Ring

**Rings**  
><strong>PuckLauren**

Noah Puckerman fiddled with the ring in his hand, brushing his fingers over the now warm metal. He spun in round and round as he considered every outcome of his plan. He pictured Lauren punching him in the arm, before calling him an idiot and walking off. He pictured her smiling and even breaking out in tears, even though he knew that was not actually a probable outcome. He imagined her laughing and refusing. Scenario after scenario played in his head, before he finally stood, slipping the ring into his pocket and grabbing his phone and wallet.

It didn't matter that they'd only just graduated, or that they'd only been together for two years. He loved the girl with every bit of his heart, and he wanted to make sure that she knew. He wanted to make her his forever. After a year of hard work and a lot of tutoring from Kurt and Rachel, Puck had managed to get his grades up enough to apply and even be accepted to Ohio State. He was going to make something of himself so that he could support his future family. All Lauren had to do was say yes.

**Hello, my lovely readers. I've decided that to keep myself sane during uni, that I would try to tackle a 50 day challenge fic. Obviously I decided to work with Glee, but I don't have a set pairing for each. As you could probably guess, most will be a pairing that involves Kurt because I just love him so, but there will be plenty of others. You are more than welcome to suggest pairings, but I have most of the prompts already. I really hope you enjoy this little ( can fifty chapters be considered little? ) collection, and I promise I will try my hardest to continue through with it. I hope you enjoyed the first installment.**

**Love, Life.**

**( Please leave a review on your way out. They tend to make me want to continue... )**


	2. Wish

**Wish**  
><strong>(MikeQuinn)**  
><strong>For: ZombieRider<strong>

Quinn Fabray knew that she had certain expectations that her father held for her, and failure to live up to those expectations would result in the downfall of her reputation as the perfect, all American daughter. She was expected to find a man that would be able to support her and her future children. She was expected to go to college and major in something sensible, even though her father had made it clear that he expected her to stay home with said future children and take care of the house like any proper woman would.

Quinn didn't want any of that. She didn't want the star quarterback or the perfect white picket fence. She didn't want a husband that would support the family entirely. She wanted to major in photography and live in the big city. More than anything though, she wanted to be able to date the boy she actually cared for. She knew that was impossible though, because her father would never approve of the dancing Asian.

She sighed and gazed up at the star filled sky, remembering a old children's rhyme. Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish, I wish tonight. I wish for Mike.

**I have never even thought about this pairing before ZombieRider suggested this, so I hope I did it justice. It was more Quinn centric but I think it turned out well enough for my first go at the pairing.**

**Love, Life.**


	3. Quirks

**Quirks  
><strong>**(Dave/Rory)  
><strong>**For: Jal**

There were many things that Dave loved about his boyfriend. He loved the way that he cuddled up to his side whenever they were alone. He loved the way his native accent made the football player weak in the knees. He loved the rich sound that came from the boy when his sang.

Above all though, Dave was in love with all of Rory's little quirks. One quirk drove Dave completely mental was the way his eyebrows wiggled in relation to whatever emotion he felt at the time. He loved the way Rory put honey on his toast and the way he always put his sock and shoe on one foot before doing the same on his next, instead of putting on both socks and then both shoes.

Dave's favorite quirk, however, was the way that Rory ate toast. After convincing Mr. and Mrs. Pierce that a Glee party would be a good idea, Brittany and Rory had called the club over for a night of karaoke and movies that turned into the group of them falling asleep in piles at around one in the morning. The next morning, Mr. Pierce made toast for them all and set out jelly, butter, Nutella, peanut butter, and jelly. Most of the kids had reached for the jelly and butter, but Rory covered his toast in Nutella, folded it in half, and took a bite out right out of the middle, getting the hazelnut spread on the corners of his mouth.

Dave felt his cheeks warm with a blush at the thought of leaning forward and licking the spread off. He looked around to make sure that his friends were occupied, noticing that Brittany had the same idea with a blushing Santana, before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, his tongue darting out to capture the delicious chocolate flavor.

**I hope this fills your fix for Dave and Damian. Also, this was a bitch to write dear, it's so hard picturing Dave with someone other than Kurt. Grr. There was also a bit of Brittana for Zombie.**

**Love, Life.**


	4. Valiant

**Valiant**  
><strong>PuckKurt Friendship**  
><strong>For: Purplehonor<strong>

By now, at McKinley High it was common knowledge that Kurt Hummel was Noah Puckerman's boys. If you messed with Kurt, you messed with Puck, and Puck just happened to be fair bit bigger and a hell of a lot more badass than most of the other students at the school. Therefore, Kurt was usually left alone. Sure, he still got the random hateful term thrown at him or shove into a locker, but Puck was very quick to make sure that the bully learned his lesson. Granted, Kurt was usually left to bandage up a few bloody knuckles, but he was thankful that he finally, truly, had someone looking out for him. He was glad that someone finally cared enough to stand up for him without fear of getting called a fag.

What infuriated Puck the most though, was when Finn was the one to say something. Finn was supposed to Kurt's brother. He was supposed to love him without being judgmental. Now, the jock knew that Finn loved his brother, it just bugged him that Finn still had issues completely accepting the smaller boy for who he was. It was stupid in his opinion. Kurt was pretty cool. Sure he was kind of girlie at times, but if not for Kurt, Puck would have never known the wonders of Repo! the Musical or The Sing Along Blog of Dr. Horrible. Neil Patrick Harris was the shit.

So, it was no surprise to the rest of New Directions when after Finn has let the 'f' word slip about a song choice that Kurt had suggested, Puck had the quarterback pinned to the cinderblock wall, one fist clenched in the fabric of Finn's button up/t-shirt combo, the other fist pulled back and aimed at his face. "What did you just say about my boy?"

"Damn, white boy," Mercedes scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "How many Puckerman pummels is it going to take before you learn to use your filter?"

"Noah, let him go," Kurt told him, standing up and going over to the mohawked teen.

"Kurt, he's got to learn that he just can't say things like that and get away with it," Puck told the smaller boy, his voice no longer carrying the gruff it usually did.

"Thank you for being my valiant knight in shining armor, but if you punch him in the nose, your hand is going to be injured and there's a game tomorrow. Do you really want to have to sit out on another one because of my brother's stupidity?"

Puck looked down to the pale hand resting on his arm and sighed, releasing Finn and lowering his fist. "Fine, but I swear to you Finn, if you don't start watching what you say about Kurt, I'll tell Karofsky that you were checking out his junk in the locker room."

Finn's eyes grew wide and he shook his head vigorously. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I wasn't thinking."

"That's not much of a surprise, Finnegan. You rarely think things through before you spit them out," he sighed, going back to his seat next to Mercedes and pulling Puck along with him.

"Oh, and I'm telling Burt," Puck added before turning his attention back Mr. Shue, who was standing at the front waiting for the scene to die down some. He'd tried breaking it up a few times before, but soon learned that it was useless. When it came to Kurt, Puck was going to stand his ground, and Will couldn't help but admire that quality in the young man.

"Shit," Finn grumbled, burring his head in his hands, dreading the lecture he was sure to receive from his stepfather when he got home, while the rest of the club continued on with the previous discussion.

**Here you are Purple! I hope this was up to satisfaction. It was actually quite fun to write. I really enjoy Puck and Kurt friendship. Please leave a review all and let me know what you think.**

**Love, ****Life.**


	5. Highway

**Highway**  
><strong>SamKurt**  
><strong>For: A Person<strong>

There's nothing he loves more than driving down the highway with Kurt in the passenger's seat. The music is playing, and they are singing along, usually as loud as they can even though all the windows are rolled down. They get an occasion odd look or honk from the other drivers, but he doesn't care. Kurt is right there next to him, and his hair is crazy despite the fact that the fashionista has used nearly half a can of hairspray that day, and Sam's pretty sure it's one of the sexiest sights in the world. His own blond hair hair is whipping around like mad, and he considers getting it cut like his mother had suggested a few days ago. Nothing too short, just a trim.

He looks over to his boyfriend, and Kurt smiles back with a sweet "I love you." Sam lets go of the steering wheel with one hand and places it on Kurt's knee, giving it a soft squeeze. "I love you too." The brunette grins, and leans over to kiss his cheek, finding victory in the resulting blush. Yep, Sam thinks. Nothing could be more perfect than this.

**I realized I was behind with these, so you, my lovely readers, get two chapters today. I hope you enjoyed this A Person. I hoped all of you enjoyed it. I really do love Sam and Kurt. Up next will either be Artie/Tina or Santana/Brittany. Hopefully... Also, please don't be shy with leaving requests for pairings. If you don't, all of them are going to be Kurt with either Dave, Puck, or Sam.**

**Love, Life.**


	6. Promises

**Promise  
><strong>**Santana/Brittany  
><strong>**For: ZombieRider**

Santana remembered the first time that she had ever linked pinkies with the Brittany. They were in elementary school, and the blonde girl was crying in the center the sandbox. The Latina had come over and sat down next to her, not much care given to the fact that her pink sweatpants were getting covered in sand.

"What's the matter?" Santana asked the other girl.

"Noah said I'm st-stupid because I still believe in the tooth fairy," the blonde sniffed looking up at her. Santana took the other girls hand in hers and pulled her up before brushing hte sand off of both of them.

"Well Puck was wrong," Santana told her.

"How do you know?" Brittany sniffed, looking at their still linked hands.

"I'm way smarter than Puck, and I don't think you're stupid."

Brittany looked up at the dark haired girl in shock. "Really?"

Santana nodded and released her hand so that she could link her pinkie with the blonde's. "Pinkie promise, and if anyone else ever tells you anything else, remember that they are wrong."

Since then, the two never linked pinkies or made pinkie promises with anyone else. It was theirs and theirs alone. Over time, it had grown into more than just that single promise. Later, it came to be a promise of their loyalty, protection, and love for each other. Promises that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

**Sometimes things just happen, and that's why this is so late. I got buried under school work, crew, RHA, and Young Life. University often doesn't leave time for me to write anymore, but I did remember this tonight and I'm going to try to find some time each day to write. I like writing. It keeps me sane.**

**I hope you liked this, even though it was written in three different shifts, and therefore may be a bit...muddled.**

**Love, Life.**


	7. Wedding

**Wedding**  
><strong>NoahRachel**  
><strong>For: Gleek-Aholic<strong>

Noah Puckerman never thought that he would be standing at the alter, unable to stop the nervous jitters that had his leg bouncing slightly up and down. Now, this isn't to say that Noah Puckerman didn't want to get married. He had always wanted a wife and kids. He wanted a family that he could come home to every night and shower with love and affection, something that he didn't get growing up. He just never thought that anyone would ever settle down with him, much less to the ever dramatic and always high maintenance Rachel Berry.

Yet here he was, waiting for his bride to come down the isle. He watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the isle two by two. Artie and Brittany. Dave and Santana. Sam and Quinn. Blaine and Mercedes. Mike and Tina. Finally, Finn and Kurt made came through the double doors. Rachel had demanded that instead of of Maid of Honor, she got a Man of Honor instead. Puck had agreed without hesitation. They even got a free wedding planner in the deal. It had only taken three hours on the phone and two boxes of tissues to convince his mother that a Man of Honor would not ruin the wedding or her reputation at the temple, and as he watched his bride make the way down the isle, he knew that every second of arguing was worth it to keep the love of his life smiling like she was now.

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out Gleek. I have gotten so caught up in uni life that I haven't been able to write at all. To everyone thank you so much for sticking around to read. Please leave a review on your way out. I love each and every single one of my readers and your opinions mean so much to me.**

**Love,  
><strong>**Life.**


End file.
